Blood Bank
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Red. Hidden from the sight of unwanted evil, the color red was forbidden. When their town is being terrorized, a sacrifice is made to relinquish the evil.
1. Chapter 1

**So I did a rewrite! I don't like replacing chapters so I redid the whole story lol BUT this does have a new plot! I wanted this to be a little more serious than Vampires Toy so its totally different from my last Blood Bank. LISTEN THO I DIDNT MAKE THE MAIN CHARACTER CLEAR BECAUSE IM NOT SURE WHO IT SHOULD BE YET. IM GOING TO LEAVE THAT FOR YOU TO DECIDE BECAUSE I LIKE BOTH AND CAN'T CHOOSE~**

**Chapter 1- Sacrifice**

* * *

Red. The color we loathed. The color that only seemed to bring misfortune. The color of the blood of lost loved ones. Our town hid away that color from the outside world. It only brought evil to the town. That evil was gone for so long, but then suddenly reappeared. People were murdered every night. Families and friends disappeared and our small village began to decrease in population.

"Master Makarov! The vampires curse has returned! What are we supposed to do?!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Everyone stood in the center of town as the Master stood before us.

"Minna! Calm down! There's nothing to worry about!" Makarov shouted amongst the people.

"Master, people are continued to be killed in our streets. What are we supposed to do? We have kept the red hidden for quite some time so that isn't an issue anymore. The vampire is angry." Mirajane, the villages caretaker, said. There was an old legend about a vampire that lived in the depths of the forest. It was said to only come out at the sight of the color that attracted it. Red. The color of its food. The color of our life force.

"Are we even sure this vampire is real? We could just have a rogue citizen committing the crimes." Gray said. He worked in the guild, Fairy Tail, alongside me that helped with neighboring towns and was basically like our congress and fighting force.

"Gray, there is absolutely no one here that would try to murder with me watching. The way everyone was killed, clearly has the word 'vampire' written all over it." Erza said, knocking the boy upside the head. She was number one in the guild and acted as our sheriff. Since she had such vibrant scarlet hair, she kept it hidden under a white hood when she went outside. The victims usually had the side of their necks ripped out so it was clear our evil entity crept in the shadows.

"I think we should send an offering. Someone to go and calm the beast that torments us." Another random person suggested.

"That might work..." Makarov hummed and looked over the crowd. "Anyone want to go?"

Everyone was silent. Clearly no one wanted to sacrifice themselves. That could just lead to another murder.

"I'll go!" Lisanna said and stepped forward. I clenched my fist and started sweating. We had been friends for quite some time. She wasn't strong enough to do something so risky.

"Lisanna! No! You can't!" Mira said and quickly grabbed her sister.

"But, Mira-nee! Someone has to do something! I hate living like this!" Lisanna shouted and started to cry. I took a deep breath and pushed myself through the crowd.

"I'll be the sacrifice."

* * *

**So? I know its short but I'm totes on top of it. I'm working on two other stories too so I hope to update later tonight.**

**So like Natsu as vampire and Lucy as the sacrifice**

**Or Lucy as the vampire and Natsu as the sacrifice**

**Please pick and review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed the chapter lol I felt it was too fast, as did some other readers. I think I've fixed it to a good enough point haha**

**Chapter 2-Acceptance**

* * *

"Eh? Lucy? No way I'm letting you do something like that." Gray said, grabbing my wrist harshly.

"Someone has to do it! Lisanna's right, we can't keep living in fear over something like this. A sacrifice could be what it wants." I said and pulled away from him.

"Its too dangerous. I think I should go." Erza said and stepped in front of me.

"I've already made up my mind, Erza. I'll be the one to go." I said and walked up to Master.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy? There could be a chance that you never return," Makarov said. I nodded and he stood up. "Kinana, get a dress ready. Use all the red fabric you can find."

**~000~**

"You shouldn't have to do this. I would be more than happy to go." Lisanna insisted as we stood at the edge of the forest.

"Its okay, Lisanna-chan. I think I can do at least this much." I smiled softly. I wasn't much of a help when it came to doing jobs around the guild, especially fighting. This was my way of feeling stronger for everyone.

"You look so beautiful." Mirajane sighed as she finished putting the pins in my hair. I wore a red strapless, open back ball gown with golden ruffles and white ribbon edges. My shoes were plain red flats with a small heel. Mira pulled my hair to the side and clipped a red rose on to hold back my bangs. She had done my makeup so I had on red lipstick, gold eye-shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara.

"It won't be the same without you." Gray said as he gave me a hug.

"Juvia is going to miss Lucy-san. Even if she was Juvia's love rival." Juvia sobbed.

"I hope we see you again." Erza smiled sadly and gave me last hug.

"Stay safe." I smiled and walked into the shadows that awaited me.

**~000~**

I walked on the dirt path that lead me towards the evil threatening my friends. The sun began to be hidden by the leaves as I went further into the woods. The air grew colder and winds blew faster. Last time I checked, this was the way to the village, Akane, by the ocean. It shouldn't be this winter-like. A rustle in the bushes sounded and I halted immediately.

"Anyone there?" I asked, looking around to find where the sound came from. The leaves swayed with the wind, brushing up against each other once in a while. I figured that was the sound I heard and continued walking. The path seemed endless. Everything looked the same, almost as if I was going in a circle.

"How cute... Are you lost?" A voice called. I stopped again, my heart beating erratically at the sudden presence.

"W-Who goes there?" I asked, holding my dress nervously.

"Tell me what you're doing here first." It said. I took a deep breath and shivered against the cold.

"I'm looking for a vampire. Do you know where I might find one?" The voice in the trees laughed, causing me to shrink back.

"You must have a death wish. What beautiful woman such as yourself would be roaming through the forest looking for someone like a vampire?"

"I-I was sent as an offering from my village. For him to leave us alone, I suppose." I mumbled, walking a bit to calm myself down.

"Who knew I had done enough damage to earn something so delicious as yourself." Someone whispered huskily in my ear, their hot breath grazing my cheek. I shrieked and ran forward, accidentally tripping on a rock. The person laughed as I quickly turned on my back to see him. There was a tall pink haired man in a black suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt. His onyx eyes loomed over me, inspecting the several curves I had with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Y-You're the vampire?" I asked and quickly got up from my seat in the dirt.

"The name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He licked his lips and pulled slightly on his tie.

"L-Lucy." I uttered as he walked forward.

"You're quite the specimen, Lucy. I'll have fun feeding off of you." Natsu grinned as his hands roamed over my body, probing at me as if I were some animal, trying to feel up Evey inch of me that he could.

"Are you satisfied enough to leave my people alone?" I murmured as he halted his actions. His eyes pierced into mine and he smirked sadistically.

"I'll be satisfied when I hear you beg for mercy." Natsu replied and pulled my head aside, licking his way up the curve of my neck. I shook, frightened as his teeth nibbled on a pulse point. My eyes widened and I screamed, clutching Natsu's bicep as he began to drink my blood. I felt sick hearing my blood run down his throat. My body felt weak and soon I could barely stand. Natsu gathered me in his arms, holding me closer as he continued to eat.

The last thing I remember before fainting was his bloody grin, eyes laced with excitement.

* * *

**Im not sure if I should go with a lemon or what cause I don't want to rush lol I rly want this story to have a good balance of fear and love**

**Tell me what you thought okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No lemon yet lol but the chapter is somewhat short haha**

**Promise to make the next longer!**

**Chapter 3- Exploring**

* * *

I rolled over, feeling cold satin sheets against my cheek. My body felt sore and my head was pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, staring up at a charcoal black ceiling.

"W-Where am I?" I asked myself and sat up. I clutched my aching forehead and looked around. The curtains were drawn shut so no light flooded in and all of the materials seemed to be dark red satin. A glass of water was on the bedside table and I immediately went for it.

I hastily exited the room and started down the hall. The light was dim, showing the dark red wallpaper and the floors and ceilings were the black that I woke up to. The hall was long and seemed endless until I came upon a large set of stairs. I took a step down one and gasped when someone pulled me backwards.

"I'd advise you not to go down there." Natsu whispered in my ear. I stiffened and turned around, seeing the pink-haired vampire.

"What is this place?" I questioned, slightly backing away.

"My castle." He smirked.

"Why can't I go down there?" I asked again, staring down the staircase that blended in with the shadows towards the bottom.

"If you do, I can't promise that you'll come back up alive." Natsu mumbled and lean towards me. I shut my eyes tightly and whimpered as he planted small kisses on my neck. I could hear his mouth open and his breath became more ragged as he was about to bite me. A loud crash sounded down below, shocking both Natsu and I. He tsked angrily and started down the stairs.

"Get back in your room before I have to discipline you." Natsu called as he disappeared into the shadows. I staggered back to my room, rushing after I heard shouting and the sound of glass breaking. Just what in the world was inhabiting this forsaken place?

Ignoring Natsu's orders, I passed my supposed room and went towards the big wooden door at the end of the hall. The hinges creaked as I pushed open the entryway. The room was barely lit, the only light coming from the moon outside. I walked in and went towards the balcony. I stepped out into the night air and looked up at the stars. I sighed and rubbed my arms to try and gain some heat.

"I hope everyone is okay..." I mumbled and stared up at the stars. I turned on my heels and froze in my place at the sight of Natsu's piercing gaze.

"You look exquisite in the moonlight." Natsu chuckled. I turned my head away and cringed as his lips came down on my collarbone.

"Q-Quit it..." I moaned as he pushed me against the balconies edge. Natsu ignored my plea and bared his teeth against my skin.

"Natsu! Get back down here!" A voice boomed, practically shaking the walls. Natsu groaned and fell against my shoulder in despair.

"Don't leave." He ordered and stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he left. I sighed and walked back inside, closing the doors before falling onto the bed. The shouting and crashes sounded again and I groaned in annoyance.

I got up and decided to do some investigating against Natsu's advice.

* * *

**Hope you liked! If you have any suggestions or concerns, just ask or tell XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I edited this chapter too haha I wasn't satisfied with the way it played out. I hope you like this one better and I think imma hold off lemons until the future. **

**Chapter 4- Chance Meeting**

* * *

I slowly crept down the corridors containing odd antiques and paintings until I came upon the stairway. The stairs ran into the shadows, practically swallowing me up as I went lower. The bottom level was pitch black, the only light coming from a door just down the hall. I warily made my way over, careful to not make any sound. I peeked in and saw Natsu standing in front of four people. There was one blonde man standing next to another with long black hair and a ton of piercings, a short blue-haired girl hiding behind the pierced male, and a crimson haired man with slightly pointed ears and a slash over his eye. Each had on a suit similar to Natsu's and the girl was dressed in a light orange ball gown.

"What do you bastards need me for that you can't decide on your own?" Natsu growled at the people who stood in front of him.

"This meeting is about your future, idiot. Its not our fault that you're the next aire." The blonde scoffed.

"Shut up, Sting. We're included here too. Being the next council and all." The one with piercings grumbled.

"Rouge is the one that knows what we're supposed to be talking about. We should just go cause he's out on a job." Blondie whined. The scar faced one started looking around and scowled as his ears twitched.

"I hear someone else's breath. Don't you live alone, Salamander?" He asked.

"You sure it's not the squirt?" Piercings asked and threw his thumb at the bluenette next to him.

"O-Oi!" She whined but was quickly dismissed by the others.

"Now that you mention it, I do smell someone. It's pretty sweet too." Blondie smirked as his nose wiggled around. Natsu began to sniff around and a smirk found its way across his face.

"Luce, you can come out now." He said and gestured a finger to the door. The others turned their heads towards me, awaiting my appearance. I nervously pushed open the door and slowly walked in.

"Since when did you have such a hottie laying around here?" Sting, I assumed , said as he walked up to me. I shrunk back as he began to circle me. His fingers wrapped themselves around a strand of my hair as he continued to oogle me.

"Hands off, Eucliffe. She's mine." Natsu snapped, making the blonde boy pout.

"I only want to introduce myself to the young lady," He smirked and held my hand up to his lips, planting a chaste kiss upon it. "I'm Sting Eucliffe. If you ever get tired of this flame head, just call my name."

"N-Nice to meet you." I mumbled as the crimson haired male pulled him away.

"Just start the damned meeting already." He huffed, placing Sting and himself back in their places.

"McGarden, show Lucy to the parlor while we talk." Natsu said, waving for her to come forward.

"No problem!" The bluenette smiled happily, taking my hand in hers as she pulled me towards the door opposite of the one I came in.

"I'm Levy. Nice to meet you." The bluenette said as she took me down the hall.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" I asked as she led me past multiple rooms. A small laugh sputtered past her lips, her hand waving back and forth to imply my misjudgement.

"There's no way I could, " She said and stopped walking. "I'm a human too if you hadn't noticed."

"Eh? Then why were you with one of those vampires?" I questioned and stopped along with her.

"Gajeel is my caretaker. He found me when I was orphaned. My life is indebted to him." Levy informed me.

"Does he ever...?" I pointed awkwardly to the bite mark my neck bore to suggest that we may have a similar situation.

"Oh, definitely not! He absolutely refuses to. I just follow him around most of the time." She laughed slightly and started down the hall once again, beckoning me to follow.

"I see..." I nodded as we came upon a large wooden double door. She pushed them open and inside was a long black leather couch facing one similar to its opposite, a dark brown cedar coffee table separating them, and a large fire place with a large oil painting of a dragon above it. The room was rather large but the black paint on the walls made it feel confining.

"I'll get some tea. Just wait inside here and I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and took a seat on the couch, fanning out my dress as the bluenette closed the door behind her. I stared at the painting for a while before tossing my head back and sighing. Sitting near the small fire caused my mind to wander to the winter nights everyone spent around the small fire pit in the middle of the guild. My heart stung with the nostalgic feeling and a small part of me wished that someone else had offered to leave instead. I was sure to be in trouble with Natsu for disobeying him and leaving my room.

"I-I'm back!" Levy strained out as she pushed open the door with her back, the tray occupying her hands.

"Do you need any help?" I giggled and sweat dropped as she stumbled inside, careful not to drop the cups or pot.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." She laughed and set down the tray before taking a seat next to me. I smiled and reached out for one of the cups, pouring some of the hot and sweet liquid for myself.

"You're really good at making tea!" I smiled happily after taking my first. Levy's face lit up and her cheeks turned pink as she laughed.

"That's good to hear! No one else has ever had the chance to taste it before."

"Don't you make this for that Gajeel person?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

"Gajeel thinks tea is too sweet for his liking. And I don't associate enough with the others enough to get them to try it." She shrugged.

"Have you never had another human to talk to?" Levy shook her head solemnly and traced her finger on the edge of her teacup.

"You're the first human I've talked to since I was little. It's so good to finally meet another person that doesn't have a blood craving."

"We can be friends, if you'd like. I don't think anyone else, especially Natsu, is going to treat me like a normal person." I suggested with a hopeful gaze as I set my cup back on the tray.

"Eh? You'd really be my friend?" She asked, copying my action.

"Mochiron!" I smiled and nodded. Levy began to tear up, suddenly jumping on me and practically squeezing all of the air from my lungs.

"Thank you, Lu-chan! You can call me Levy-chan." She cried against my waist. I smiled softly and ran my hand through her hair until the tears and sniffles subsided. The petite girl soon retracted herself and pat her face repeatedly to try and get rid of the puffiness.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here with Natsu-sama?"

"I sacrificed myself to Natsu in hopes that he'd leave my village alone." I sighed, once again grabbing my teacup and taking a long sip.

"I'm so sorry... That must've been hard to do." She frowned and stared at me with disbelief.

"I'm just glad I was able to keep everyone safe." I smiled. The door swung open as Levy was about to respond, in walking a bored looking Gajeel and a plain faced Natsu. Levy stood up and bowed, causing me to follow the strange action.

"Time to go home, shrimp." Gajeel said, keeping his eyes on the small girl, not even glancing in my direction.

"I'll see you next time, Lu-chan." Levy said and waved as she followed the taller man out.

"B-Bye, Levy-chan." Natsu shut the door behind them, leaning against the woodwork with his arms crossed over his chest. His face held a blank and serious stare, making him harder to read. I gulped anxiously, waiting for whatever he had to say to me.

"It wasn't smart of you to defy my orders." He growled and began to walk forward.

* * *

**So? Thoughts please people I really do hope it was better. I'm kinda feeling High School Reunion right now so that may be the next update XD i'll try and be faster but I have finals coming up so I have to study -.- **

**Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter! Promise I won't rush it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I meant to update yesterday and the day before and the day before that but I had to read over and make sure this was perf cx I'm officially 16! I'm trying out for water polo in the winter ugh help ;-; I have an intense crush and it's literally killing me so make me happy with some reviews you lovelies XD**

**Ooooo and it's getting inappropriate so I warn! I hope I wrote it well T^T**

**Chapter 5- Next Time I'll Listen**

* * *

I groaned and whimpered at the touch of the hot water over my injuries. The small gashes and burns stung, making me wince as I tried to bear with the pain of the searing water against my skin. Hot tears spilled from my eyes as I padded the wound with a washcloth. My body shook unconsciously, heat still charging through me from the lingering touches.

_"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, keeping my eyes trained on the ground as Natsu approached me. His movements were slow and intimidating, making the pressure of waiting intensify in my head. He swiftly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. They were gleaming with a scarlet red and held a frightening glare. I shuddered as his lips cracked an unforgiving frown. I gulped thickly, feeling how dry my throat had become._

_"Not once have my orders ever been defied by a pet." He snarled, increasing the grip on my chin. I bit back a yelp from his strength, feeling a bruise begin to take shape._

_"I-I promise... I-It won't happen again..." I choked out barely above a whisper, my lips quivering. His hand dropped from my face, the tension thickening between us._

_"Strip." He commanded as he took a step back. I stared at him wide eyed in disbelief, clutching my hands together till they were white. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow as he waited for me to start. My hands shook as I pulled down the zipper holding up my dress. A smirk replaced Natsu's straight face as my gown pooled around my feet. I held my hands in front of me, staring at the ground again as Natsu circled around me. His hungry eyes roamed over my scantily clad body, chuckling at the sight of me. My subconscious yelled at me to cover myself, but I knew it would cause more trouble to brew._

_"Such a beautiful body you have, Lucy. Red lingerie suits you very well." He mused as he stopped behind me, breathing down my neck and sliding his arms around me._

_"W-What are you doing...?" I asked as he nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck. Natsu rested his head on my shoulder and let out a sigh. Before I was able to register his actions, a scorching pain surfaced against my stomach, ripping a blood curdling scream from my throat. Natsu's fingertips burned with a small flame, turning my skin red and causing me to drop to my knees at his release._

_His eyes flashed excitedly and his fangs protruded from his mouth, his tongue dragging slowly against his lip. I quickly scrambled towards the wall, tears rolling down my cheeks as he stalked forward. He crouched in front of me, grabbing my hips and forced me to lie on the floor. His body loomed over me, holding my hands above my head, waves of heat emitting from the surface of his skin. A deep throated growl vibrated from his vocal chords as he stared at me._

_"You should thank me when I give you a compliment..." Natsu whispered harshly against my ear, placing a light kiss on the underside of it. A small gasp passed my lips as his hot tongue lashed out over the shell of my ear. "Don't forget to enjoy yourself."_

_I whimpered and shut my eyes, shuddering at his touch. Natsu burned a trail with his fingers down my arms, the air escaping my lungs in a flourish. My eyes welled with tears as the pain from my burns subsided. A soft chuckle slipped past his lips, his hand coming up to caress my cheek. I bit my lip and looked away in anguish as a few tears slid to the floor._

_"It's cute that you're scared," Natsu mumbled as he placed small fluttery kisses along my collarbone. I suppressed the quiet moans that tried to escape the barrier of my lips. His tongue dragged slowly along the side of my neck, searing a kiss against the vein he favored. A deep groan emitted from my throat as Natsu sucked and nibbled the sensitive skin of my nape. "It makes conquering you all the better."_

_My eyes widened, the feeling of wanting to scream washed over me as his teeth penetrated the flesh of my neck. His free hand moved its way up my leg and gripped my inner thigh hungrily. Natsu pushed himself down on me, releasing my hands to hold my neck steady. I gripped his shoulders weakly as the sound of the sickening gulps he took flooded my ears. My cheeks flared up as a strange heat developed from my neck, traveling down to the pit of my stomach. Goosebumps surfaced as my body became warmer and more excited as the vampire filled his desires._

_"So fucking sweet..." Natsu groaned as he pulled away and stared down at me. I held a mystified gaze as his hand roamed higher, his fingers hooking around the band of my panties. The blood loss was clouding my mind, heat filling me up, betraying the want to keep my innocence from him._

_"P-Please stop..." I breathed out as he licked the blood from his lips, making the liquid dance on his tongue. His sadistic features glowed against the fire's light. His lips descended upon mine, biting down hungrily to lap up more blood. I whined and tried to resist him, ultimately failing as he locked my head into place. His tongue pushed against mine, swirling around every corner, greedily sucking and claiming it as his. Small growls and snarls vibrated from his throat, finishing off with a satisfied pop from the release of my mouth. I took in heavy breaths, gulping down air and the metallic taste of blood._

_My lips burned and my head began to hurt from the continuous bleeding. I tossed my head to the side as Natsu disappeared from my line of vision. Hoping it was all over, I let out a relaxed sigh._

_"Your body tells me different, Lucy." Natsu hummed, swiftly burning through the soft red fabric that kept me hidden. I cried out, arching my back as Natsu's tongue lashed out against my wet center, taking a tantalizingly slow lick. His mouth assaulted me hungrily, smothering itself in the depths of my folds. My mind screamed for me to push him away, but I felt as if I had no strength left. I rose my hands to cover my eyes, feeling more tears roll down my cheeks. The heat in the pit of my stomach swelled with every movement of the wet appendage. He moaned, his grip increasing on my thighs as he suddenly raised his head, boring his bright red eyes into my shaky ones._

_"I can tell you're a virgin," He panted with a smirk, his tongue darting out to lick up the clear fluid from the corner of his mouth. He sighed in delight at the flavor, reaching a hand down to his belt buckle. "You're still sweet with innocence."_

_"N-No d-don't..! " I grimaced as Natsu began to slide off the leather piece. He lifted me by my shoulders, shifting me into a kneeling position. Holding me close, reaching around my waist to rip the clasps of my bra and the remnants from my body. I blushed and moved my arms to cover myself but Natsu's hands prevented me from cowering away._

_"You're mine. Don't hide yourself." Natsu growled and glared at me before turning his vision to my chest. He picked my breasts up in his hands, bringing his mouth down over the right nipple. I mewled softly at the feeling of his sharp fangs grazing the sensitive button. He switched between the two, marking my chest with dark red welts. His tongue rolled over the sensitive nubs, pulling moans from my throat. The sounds seemed to fuel him as he began to squeeze and pinch me harder. My head lopped to the side uncomfortably as fatigue began replace unwanted pleasure._

_The heat in my stomach flared, attacking my center as more clear liquid began to run down my legs. A small pool formed around my kneecaps, catching Natsu's attention. His teeth pulled away, a predatory gaze dominating me. I whimpered and slumped against his chest, breathing heavily as my headache pounded against the inside of my head._

_"You're rather addicting. I'll have to save more for later," Natsu sighed as he observed me. He stood up and tilted my head up to look at him. The large tent in his pants gained my attention. I trembled at the sight of it and his lustful gaze. "Finish me off and I'll take you to rest."_

_"E-Eh...?" I watched as he undid the button of his pants and pulled down the sides until his cock popped out over the top. He hissed as the air hit it, an abnormal amount of heat emitting from the tan rod._

_"Suck," He commanded and pressed the tip against my lips, sticky precum already leaking out. My eyes widened and I shuddered at the request. "Get on with it before I decide to fuck you senseless."_

_"N-No! P-Please not that...!" Tears welled in my eyes at the threat. He growled angrily and smacked me with a heated palm. I cried out as he gripped my hair and forced his cock past my lips. He groaned at the contact he made with my tongue, holding my head in both hands as he began to ram deeper._

_"I do what I want," He grit between his teeth and let out a throaty moan. "Disobey and I'll make sure you're near death and full of semen."_

_I mumbled a scared response against the throbbing body part in my mouth, the vibrations traveling against it. "Fuck..." He bit down on his lip and thrusted harder into the wet cavern. I gagged at the taste of his precum rolling down my tongue. His hips moved at a faster pace, the tip of his length kissing the back of my throat._

_"I expect you to swallow every drop." He grunted, a stream of curses exiting his mouth and the tightening of his hold on me increased as he neared his end. The bittersweet taste of his spunk splattered across the plane of my tongue, puffing my cheeks out as the liquid overflowed. The flow of seed down my throat made my stomach lurch with disgust. I tried my best to keep it down, ignoring the nausea roll around in me._

_He retracted his hands and pulled out of my mouth, a thin coat of the white fluid still on him. His fierce glare told me to finish the job properly before force needed to be used._

_When I finished, I shifted my body away from him, covering my chest and looking down in shame. The thought of the others knowing they subjected me to this fate broke my heart in more ways than one. His arm wrapped around the pit of my knees and the other around my waist._

_"I'll leave you to clean yourself off in the bath."_

I splashed water on my cheeks, trying to reduce the red puffiness my tears had caused. I turned my attention to the room around me to relieve my mind from the stress of my predicament. Natsu's bathroom was surprisingly luxurious. It resembled a large sauna, the bath practically being a pool big enough for a whole village. I sat off in the far corner, hoping the steam would hide me to put as much distance as possible between Natsu and I. I sighed, feeling the lightheadedness I was left with pull me back into reality.

"I should go rest before Natsu summons me," I sighed to myself and stood up, cringing at the pounding in my head. My vision suddenly became blurry and I slipped forward on my unsteady legs. I let the warm water envelop my sore body, falling into its depths unconsciously.

* * *

**I find Lucy might be unconscious a few times cuz blood loss does that to a person ya know cx I hope that was a good lemon ugh I feel like I'm not intense enough or did Lucy sound like she liked it? I mean she's not supposed to yet hehe ;) And we might have another lemon in the next chapter if ya agree XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg its almost been a year since I updated this story wtf I didn't even realize! I've been so swamped ugh I'm not dead, just so you know XD It totally seems like that tho lol but I'm so glad to be back. I made this chapter kinda long so yay I hope it doesn't feel rushed?**

**I deleted a scene at the end I felt made this uncomfortable for me lawl so if you already read it it'll be rewritten in the next chap!**

**Chapter 6- For You**

* * *

Soft lips pressed against the curvature of my hip, warm hands ran along my inner thigh and slowly coaxed me from my slumber. I moaned lightly as I turned onto my back, reveling in the silky soft sheets. If it weren't for the presence of another person, I would have continued to sleep comfortably. I stirred awake, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. I stared at the black ceiling for a moment before looking towards the balcony door. The clouds covering the sky made it rather hard to tell how long I had been asleep, or in this castle for that matter, seeing as there was nothing visible from beyond the gray skyline.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't get yourself killed," The familiar dark voice grabbed my attention, pulling my eyes from the balcony. I looked over to see Natsu standing next to the bed, his gaze raking over me. My body stiffened at the sight of him, watching as his fingers stretched out to traced the red marks he burned into my skin. I quickly covered my chest and crossed my legs, noticing that Natsu hadn't bothered to dress me. "I don't wish to replace you just yet."

"You were in the bath house?" I questioned, my thoughts still hazy as I vaguely remembered getting out of the water.

"I like to keep tabs on my pets. There's not a moment when I'm not with you." He chuckled lightly.

"W-Well thank you, I suppose." I whispered shakily as he stared at me. His hand gingerly came down and lifted a section of my hair to his nose, his eyes flashing mischievously as he took in my scent.

"You smell absolutely delicious, Lucy." Natsu mumbled as he began to loosen his tie, sliding his tongue over his protruding teeth. I shuddered as he began to crawl onto the bed, leaning over me with a sadistic grin. I shrieked as he pulled me against his chest and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I grabbed a nearby pillow and swung it against the side his face, loosening his grip around me so I could scurry to the other end of the bed.

"P-Please, d-do we have to?" I whined, pulling the blanket towards my chest. Natsu slowly turned to face me, the color of his eyes slipping from onyx to a bright scarlet red. The air was suddenly knocked out of me as my back hit the ground, disorienting me for a moment as I processed the shock of the fall.

"Understand that you're here for my pleasure, Lucy. If you continue to push me away, I'll be forced to hurt you more than I want to." Natsu growled in my ear as he removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

I winced and turned away as he laid kisses against my neck. I mewled softly as he scraped his teeth down to my collarbone, trying to ignore the feeling of my heart speeding up. His hand rose on my inner thigh, his fingertips heating up with every movement. I gripped his shoulders, weakly trying to push him away from me.

"D-Don't…" I begged at the feeling of my thighs being spread apart. His lips molded over mine, silencing my plea of release and spread goosebumps across the plane of my skin. His snake-like tongue maneuvered itself past the barriers of my teeth and twirled around my own possessively. A satisfied growl vibrated from his throat and his hand advanced along the inside of my thigh. I gasped, crying out slightly as his fingers massaged the folds of my slit.

"So wet already, dear Lucy… You're driving my senses crazy." Natsu moaned as he withdrew his tongue. I panted, biting numbly on my swollen lips as his warm fingers traced the small opening of mine.

"P-Please…" I whimpered as tears began to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Your begging turns me on, you know," Natsu grinned, pulling his hand away from in between my legs to lick the clear fluid from his fingertips. "I'd like to hear it more."

Natsu began to trail kisses down my body, slanting his hot mouth over my nipple, pulling on it with his sharp teeth. I cried out, panting as he lapped against the pink bud and tugged on the other one with his hand. I moved my hand to cover my mouth, biting down on my thumb as Natsu marked my skin with his teeth.

"Say you feel good already, Lucy. I want to hear you beg for more." Natsu said as he moved down my body, leaving purple and red hickeys as he went.

"I-I don't feel good at all…" I mumbled and looked away with teary eyes. Natsu forcefully dragged me forward, spreading the lips of my sex, dragging his tongue slowly from my entrance to the sensitive bud screaming at the stimulation.

"You're dripping down here. It's not good to lie. You'll feel better if you're honest." He said as he plunged his tongue into me, working my clit with his thumb. I gasped at the sudden action, unintentionally releasing loud moans as he pleasured me.

"P-Please…! S-Stop…" I whimpered as he pushed two of his fingers into me, replacing his tongue. He began to heat up the digits inside me, spreading warmth through my lower regions, pushing me closer to the edge.

"I'll burn you if you keep lying," Natsu hummed and lapped at the sensitive pink button. "You're testing my patience."

"I-I'm gonna c-...!" The feeling of my release never came as Natsu had suddenly pulled away from my person. I stared at the vampire with wide eyes, breathing heavily as I came down from the euphoric high. Natsu grinned smugly as he licked his fingers clean once again.

"I have something to take care of right now, so we'll have to continue this later," Natsu said, leaning forward to capture my lips in a feverish kiss, pulling my tongue into his mouth as he let out one last moan.

"You're free to do what you want until I return." He stood up and took a step back, flames engulfing his body until all that was left was smoke.

"I hate this..." I mumbled and wiped away my tears as I sat up, clenching my thighs together. My body continued to thump with the want and heat Natsu left coursing through my veins. I looked down at the floor, noticing the pool of sexual fluid in between my legs. "I'm not strong at all…"

The whole village must assume that I am dead by now. I would rather them think that than them knowing I've become a concubine for a lord. I couldn't imagine the horrified faces and realizations my friends would make, seeing me like this. I had become a weak plaything for a horrible man. I've been facing him with fear and tears when I needed to be strong and unnerving.

"Ill work harder to protect everyone." I sniffled to myself. As I tried to stand up, the strong feeling in between my legs inhibited me from the act, causing me to fall back down. The heat began to increase, making me moan out loud, more of my sexual fluid squirted past my lips and pulling me to rid of the issue.

I bit my lip wantonly and shakily moved my hand to slide against my soaked clit.

"Natsu was just playing with my body…" I mumbled to myself, as I gained a comfortable rhythm. "I feel so dirty…"

I moaned and panted at the feeling my hand gave me, but I needed more. I brought my other hand down, plunging two fingers into my entrance as I continued rubbing the delicate button. My hips began to rock against my hands, the sweet release I needed just a couple of moments away. My mind began to betray me as thoughts of the pink haired master of mine became vividly clear and his warmth swam through my bloodstream, shocking the corners of my body.

"N-Natsu…!" The vampire's name rolled off of my tongue as I came to the flashing image of his sadistic grin. I slumped forward, leaning against the bed frame as I drifted off into another coma like sleep.

_'Good girl…'_

**~000~**

"-u-chan...Lu-chan…" Levy's soft voice echoed and stirred me from my slumber. I blinked tiredly and slid a hand into my hair to clutch my aching head, only to feel a wet towel resting on my forehead.

"Ah! Thank goodness you're awake! You looked so pale when I found you." Levy said with a bright smile as she held my hand against her chest.

"L-Levy-chan? Why are you here?" I asked as my thoughts came together again. Embarrassed by what I had done earlier, I pulled the blanket closer to me, noticing that I was now dressed in a short white nightgown. "You dressed me…"

"I got really scared when Gajeel and I found you; he was the one that carried you into the bed, after I dressed you of course. It was the first thing I found, so I hope you don't mind wearing the nightgown. You looked a bit pale too, so I made you some rice porridge and tea, if you think you can stomach anything." Levy rambled as she removed the cloth from my forehead and helped me sit up. "I-I also noticed your injuries so I bandaged you up as well as I could. I used a really good emollient on your burns, so you shouldn't have any scars."

"You're really wonderful," I smiled at the blunette, feeling tears prick the corner of my eyes. "You're the first person to be so kind to me here. Thank you, Levy-chan."

"N-No problem, Lu-chan! We're friends, so I want to help you to the best of my abilities." Levy said with a small blush. I smiled and nodded, my stomach excitedly gurgling at the sight of the tray of food Levy placed on my lap.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since I left my village." I said as I lifted the spoon to my mouth, immediately falling for the star quality taste of the porridge.

"Eh?! That's not good at all! Has Natsu-sama not been feeding you?" Levy asked with worry painted across her face.

"I'm sure that he wouldn't care if I was staying healthy or not. His needs are more important, so it seems." I sighed, lazily swirling my food around. We sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for the next few minutes as I continued to eat, my energy slowly coming back to its normal standard.

"Do you think you can walk around now, Lu-chan? There's something I'd like to show you." Levy asked with a small smile.

"I think I can manage." I said gingerly as I took her hand, heaving myself up from the bed. Taking a couple of wobbly steps, I gained my balance and walked as Levy led me out of the room.

"Have you had a chance to tour the castle?" Levy asked as we started down the hall.

"I haven't had much of a chance to do anything. It's been a hazy couple of days...I think." I laughed awkwardly, realizing I had no idea how much time had passed since my arrival. The excessive amounts of blood drawn from my system had caused me to pass out too often for my own good.

"H-Hey, Lu-chan… Do you mind if I ask you something?" Levy asked timidly, awkwardly rubbing her hands together as she looked at the ground.

"Sure, Levy-chan. What is it?" I answered, slightly giggling at her composure.

"W-Well, I k-know this might be a sensitive subject, but could you possibly describe to me how a vampire bite feels…?" She forced past her lips with bright red cheeks. My steps became slower at the question, my stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"It's just...I'm so curious about the women Gajeel see. They never look like they hate it, and they always come back to give him more. I-I-I want to know what they might be doing." She squeaked in embarrassment, her face darkening in shade. I glanced at her with wide eyes. She was in love with that vampire?

"It stings at first," I started, clutching my stomach softly, "Then it makes you feel really hot and weak. It kind of melts you, unraveling your body from tension. It's a very intimate feeling. It's not something I want to feel with Natsu, though."

"O-Oh wow…" Levy gasped, turning to look at me with sympathetic eyes. I returned the gesture with a small smile. "Thank you, Lu-chan. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"It's very strange for a girl like you to be interested in such a vulgar man like your master, is it not?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, watching as she again exploded with steam. Levy was easy to embarrass, I noted.

"I-Im just a curious person! It's never written in books, so I had to know." She mumbled with pouted lips. I let out a light laugh and continued to look forward as Levy guided me.

"How much farther till our destination?" I asked, taking her mind away from our previous conversation.

"Just a little further," Levy smiled. We walked down the long black corridor, taking turn after turn. "It's a short journey to the East Wing."

"I would have never guessed that the castle was so large." I hummed lightly to myself. Although the dark paint of the walls and the large curtains covering the view of the outside world made every hall look so similar.

"Natsu-sama has the biggest castle in Tartaros, after all, he is the next Demon King." Levy pointed out.

"Tartaros? Are we no longer in Fiore?" I had assumed the vampire's castle was hidden away in our world, but for it to be in an entirely different one… I had no words.

"Well of course not, silly Lu-chan. Tartaros is the underworld, where all sorts of demons and other creatures live."

"U-Underworld?! Such a place really exists?!" I gasped, clutching a hand to my chest frightfully.

"There aren't lakes of fire and horrifying cruel acts going on like people portray this world in books. It's rather peaceful. With Natsu-sama looking over the other four kingdoms in charge of their domains, there has yet to be any significant problems in Tartaros." Levy smiled as she stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Here we are!"

I watched as Levy pushed open the doors, revealing rows of towering bookcases in every corner, even a staircase leading up to another floor.

"A library!" I shouted excitedly, running in to get a better look at the shelves and stacks of books. The nostalgic scent of ink and paper filled my nostrils, reminding me of my home in the village.

"Reading always makes me feel better, I hope it can do the same for you." Levy said with a small red tinge to her cheeks as she pushed her fingers together.

"Thank you, Levy-chan! This reminds me so much of home." I smiled brightly, wrapping my arms around her tiny figure. She smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me through the bookcases, telling me what genre was on what shelf or which books she had labeled the best.

After picking up an old book of fairy tales, Levy and I took a seat on one of the few couches, taking turns reading each other different stories until we slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~000~**

_BANG...BANG...BANG_

_"Lucy…!"_

I jolted up from my position on the couch, almost slipping onto the floor. I looked around as I rubbed my eyes, seeing Levy laying across from me, the brown leather bound book we were reading from sitting in her lap. Another loud bang sounded from outside the door, making me jump up and shake Levy awake.

"L-Lu-chan? What's wrong?" Levy yawned and stretched her arms.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, cringing as the bang echoed again.

"W-What is that? She asked, pushing herself up from the couch.

_BANG_

_"Lucy! Where's Lucy?!"_

"Eh? Was that Natsu?" I got up from the couch, walking over to the library door before peeking into the hall.

_BANG_

The sound was coming from the other end of the hall, echoing as it traveled towards us. I took careful steps towards the sound, noticing Levy was following behind me.

"I think it's coming from the dungeon…" Levy squeaked as the metal clang came from the brick entrance at the end of the hall.

_"Lucy…!"_

"That sounds like Gray…" I gasped, running towards the dark opening, following the stairs leading down to dungeon cells.

"Lu-chan! It's dangerous down there!" Levy shouted as she ran down behind me.

"Gray! Gray, where are you?!" I panted as I reached the bottom of the stairs, looking into each barred cell placed along the right side of the wall.

"Lucy! We're over here!" Another familiar voice called me forward.

"Erza?!" I cried at the sight of her, Gray, and Lisanna chained against the wall of a large stone cell, beat and bloodied, as if they had just been in a fight.

* * *

**Ooooooooo so I really liked writing this XD hope it was hot enough for y'all**

**OMG I have another idea for a story and its so hot ugh but I won't post it till I'm more caught up.**

**BUUUUT I'm only focusing on High School Reunion, Delinquent Princess, Tainted, and Memory Days. Including this one as well. The rest WILL have to wait! **


End file.
